No Running Away
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: A high school student ends up babysitting his friend phoebe's little brother Billy. both boys have a secret or two. will any of them be leaked out? Only one way to find out.


No Running Away

By: L Little

WARNING & DISCLAMER:

This story is rated M and it has gay sex in it. Read at your own risk. Also I dont want you to send in a review saying "Gay is wrong and how dair you made so and so gay." I don't own or work for Nick's TV show The Thundermans and I don't know anyone who dose as well as works for it. Just like the tv show this story is 100% fiction to my knowlge. If any part is true its just dumb luck.

Note: I wrote this story before a new character was written into the show. Not saying who but you just might find out who.

As I was heading to my locker Phoebe stopped me.

"Hay John what are you doing today?"

"Hi Phoebe just heading to my locker then going home."

"Ah yes home speaking of home. I could really need help

on the history homework."

I never thought of Phoebe asking for help when it comes to school work, so I'm guessing she wanted something else. Like me for instance, so I just played along.

"Yah no problem it douse seem hard.

Maybe you could help me with my math

while we are at it."

Why not take advantage of this while I can.

"Shire no problem."

Soon I was at the house of the Thundermans. Once inside I saw Mr. and Mrs. Thunderman and I said my hello. As I was taking my shoes off as respect I lost my balance and touched this try by the door. When I got up I saw a photo of the family in some kind of superhero costumes.

"Now that's a fun family photo. It looked like you guys took your time to make your own costume."

"Well yah we got tired of the same old family photo so why not get creative. Plus it saved money for getting a Halloween costume." Mrs. Thundermen quickly said.

After the homework was done a boy came down with a girl that I'm guessing that they are Phoebe and Max's brother and sister. I soon found out their names where Billy and Ema. After only two minutes I found out Billy was little odd but cute. I knew I was gay since I was little, and of course no one knows it. I guess I hide it well.

"Phoebe we need you to watch your brother tonight while Ema is at a sleepover. Your mother and I are going out."

"I want to go out with Sara. Why can't Max do it."

"We would have but he is busy studding for a test at a friend's house."

"Max studding the only think he studied was the TV Gide."

"I can watch Billy for you Mr. and Mrs Thunderman. I watched my neighbor and he's about the same age as him."

Mr and Mrs Thunderman looked at each other and walked into the kitchen with Phebe. While they were talking Billy and Ema sat on the couch leaving me in the middle of them. Phoebe and her parents soon came back into the living room.

"Ok Billy remember the rules and lesson to John."

"I'm just going to call the house to let my parents know."

"Well you can just come by around six."

Six o'clock soon came and I was at the door of the thundermens. I can't believe I will be alone with a cute boy like Billy. Once alone I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"So...Billy that must been a fun family photo to do in a costume."

"What?...Oh yah it was I still have it you want to see it?"

I can't believe I was going to see him in that tight outfit of his but I had to play it cool.

"If you want to."

Next thing I knew I saw a fast blur and then him in his costume that led nothing to the imagination.

"That was fast. Faster than normal."

"Um yah I can explain that you see..."

"You have powers or at least that one? Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"It is? That's good my mom and dad will kill me if anyone finds out."

"I understand. You want to know a secret of mine?"

"Yah."

"I have powers too."

"You do I did not know there was another family of superheroes living around us. What can you do?"

"Well it's not as cool as yours."

Which was true I wonder what else he could do.

"I can stretch every part of my body."

"Cool can I see?"

I smiled and showed him. Billy smiled and looked around as I strched my body all around.

"Can you um stretch you know?"

Billy was looking at my crouch and smiled. I even smiled.

"Yes Billy I can."

"That's so cool can I see?"

"Um I don't know. After all you are little young for me to show you my dick."

"Please."

"Fine I can't say no to that cute face of yours."

"Yea."

"But lets go to your room though."

"Good point."

We were soon in his room and my pants and boxers are around my lags. Billy smiled as I stretched my dick. I stretched it so that it touched the ceiling. Billy's eyes widen.

"Can I?"

"Yah you can touch it."

I stretched it to reach Billy. The next thing I know his hand is on my dick and he started to jack me off real fast and it felt so good. So good in fact I had no time to worn Billy I was going to cum all over him and boy did I ever like three leaders of it. No joke that's part of having a dick that can stretch as big as mine.

"I'm sorry Billy I forgot to tell you about that part."

"Wow you came a lot more then Max and tastes way better too."

"What?"

"Oops Max told me to keep sexy time a secret."

"So you and Max have sex?"

"Yah mostly quickies like thirty seconds by using my power. So yah I even fucked him and he sucked me. It was great. I

wish he wants me just have normal speed sex."

"We can have normal speed sex."

"We can?"

"Yah."

"Cool just warn me when you are going to cum so I can drink it all."

"Will do."

The next thing you know Billy is fucking me while he is sucking my dick. Boy he can fuck. Why would Max ever wants quickies with this cute boy is a mystery. After an hour of him fucking me and sucking me it became my turn. We got in a sixty nine with him on top. I sucked his dick while fucking him. He could not resist licking my dick as I fucked him. Billy managed to take fifteen inches of my dick in his ass as his max. As I was fucking and sucking him I came close and pulled out and put my dick in his mouth. Billy did not waist anytime as he used his speed to suck me dry. He swallowed every last drop and when he was done he burped that made both of us laugh. At the end we made out and we fell asleep. I woke up first and got dressed. I just made it downstairs when Mr. and Mrs. Thunderman walked in the door.

"How was Billy?" Mrs. Thundermen said

"Great. I wish he was my brother."

"That's great you can take him." Mr. Thundermen said.

"John! Thank you agin for watching him we will let you know if we ever need you to babysit him again." Mrs. Thunderman said.

"I would like that we can even just hang out."

"That's sweet I wish his brother and sisters was just like you." Mrs. Thundermen said.

A week later I was once again babysitting Billy and we had our sexy fun with each other once again. We ended up superhero boyfriends and Not just have sexy fun but just hanging out. Now we have two secrets to keep.

End

 **Reviews are open to all however PM is only for members, but its free to become one. If you enjoyed this story you also my enjoy my other stories. Just click my name on the top.**


End file.
